1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealing cap, more particularly to a synthetic resin sealing cap for a fluid bottle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional sealing cap for a fluid bottle seals the bottle with a synthetic resin cap covering an aluminium cap enclosing the rubber stoppered neck of a bottle. In this sealing structure, accordingly, there exist disadvantages in that the upper surface of the rubber stopper is apt to be contaminated by fragments of aluminium and a surface coating agent resulting from the manufacturing processes of the aluminium cap and a finished product, contaminants are easily infiltrated into the inside of a fluid bottle on injecting a syringe's needle into the rubber stopper following having removed a synthetic resin cap, and difficulties are raised when removing the synthetic resin cap and sealing the bottle.